NaruHina Family Oneshot
by Antot15
Summary: The very, very first story (oneshot) that I've done, but never published that got me into writing fanfictions.


**Naruhina Family Oneshot**

 **Park in Konoha**

 **Naruto and Hinata walking side by side, looking for a place to sit**

"Hey Hinata, how about under that tree, looks like a nice place to set up for lunch."

with that his stomach proceeded to growl loudly that Hinata's ears picked up the monstrous sound, with that, Naruto lowered his head and gave a sigh, Hinata, covering her mouth let out a cute giggling sound.

"O..ok Na..Naruto-kun, I'll get setup."

"Hey well let me help you at least."

Giving a smile saying that it was ok that he wanted to help, Hinata tried helplessly to contain her face from blushing so much, Naruto seen that her face had turned Strawberry red from when he had gave her a smile, so he decided to tease her about it.

"Hinata, are you ok?" "Here, let me feel your head….hmmmm… you do not seem to have a headache."

Hinata trying not to pass out urgently confessed that she was feeling well and wanted to go out on this date to the park. After finishing the picnic setup, Narutos eyes sparkled up with amazement.

"Oh wow Hinata!" " This is quite a spread!' " You honestly didn't have to you know?"

Hinata Reassured him it's no big deal, looking over the heaping helpings of the ramen knew and loved so much.

 **After Eating***************************************************************

Naruto, whose stomach had grown twice the size of what it had originally, suddenly found himself laying his head in the lap of his girlfriend. She had been looking up at the sakura tree leaves falling down, a beautiful moment it was. Narutos blue eyes were amazed at how beautiful the Hyuga Princess was. Hinata looked down at naruto and suddenly said

"Oh Naruto-dear, did you sleep ok?"

" Yea.. i did but i wish i kept dreaming what i dreamt of."

" Oh why is that?"

with that Naruto had raised his hand up and used his fingers to push Hinata's dangling hair back behind her ear, with her face turning a light pink, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Because it took me away from seeing your beautiful smile of yours Hinata"

Hinata gave a surprised look on her face, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had almost thought it was like a daydream she was having. Naruto rose up, grabbed her soft, smooth hands, looked her in the eyes and said

"Hinata to me, you are definitely the definition of of awesome… I am not really good with these kind of speeches but...whenever i wake up, go to sleep, going to and coming from missions and eating ichiraku ramen, you are all i think about, i get this weird feeling in my chest, like my heart is beating rapidly. That's why i mean everything i say, Hinata, i love you, and i apologize for not recognizing your feelings sooner, but i swear by my ninja oath, i will do right by you and protect you."

With that, Hinata knew she wasn't dreaming, that the man she loved was right in front of her and she couldn't help but shed a tear. Before that teardrop had a chance to finish the course of falling of Hinata's face, Naruto wiped it off her face, saying that crying doesn't suit you.

While he stood up and stretched, he yawned and croucked back down to put the dishes back in the picnic basket, and folded the towel. He look towards Hinata and gives the thumbs up signal and grins

"Don't worry, if i have you, then everything will be ok."

Hinata nodded her head "Y..yes, I do believe that as well."

Before Hinata had the chance to leave…

"Hi..Hinata?"

"Y..ye.?"

Before she could finish, Naruto had pulled her close, passionately kissed her, arms wrapped around her waist. When Naruto had pulled his face back, he came to see a Hinata's face that was bright red. He chuckled. He started walking past Hinata, she had tried to process what had just happened, she shook her head, caught up to Naruto, while he tried to hold her hand as they were getting close and close to the exit of the park, she grabbed and hugged his arms.

"N..Naruto?"

He looked over his right shoulder and seen that Hinata was starting to say something

"Promise me, no matter how bad things may get. promise me you won't ever leave, i just need to hear you won't".

"I promise my love."

 **Walking through the Leaf Village Marketplace************************************

Naruto insisted that he and Hinata take a stroll through the village before returning home, after he treated Hinata to Ice Cream, as soon as they walked outside, Sakura Had spotted them and walked up to them and began conversating

"Oi, Naruto! Hinata! what are you guys doing here?

"Well i just got done treating Hinata to some ice cream."

Sakura had pulled Hinata off to the side

"Wow im suprised that you didn't have to pay for the both of you guys"

Jokingly, but the joke hit Naruto hard the Sakura and Hinata seen Naruto with his Head Aginst the wall acting gloomy.

"Come on Sakura… i have money.."

"Im kidding you doofus, anyways where are you guys heading to next?"

Hinata told her that they were just walking around, she asked if she wanted to join, so thus the trio had continued walking their path. Sakura had leaned out and peeked over her left and seen Hinata and Naruto conversating, She couldn't help but to smile as she thought to herself "You finally... after all this time went by too." after feeling a little bit envious of the couple, she wanted to break her silence and ask how long have they been dating. expecting Hinata to give a answer, Naruto Suddenly, with surprising swiftness held up on finger saying they have dated almost one year.

To both Sakura and Hinata's amazement, they had honestly thought that he would forget.

"Why do you guys look so shocked… i always remember the awesome things that happen in my life… Team 7, the missions, training, but mostly importantly, the day I had asked Hinata to be my girlfriend, i would and could not ever forget that because that my most precious memory."

Sakura placed her arm around Hinata, commenting, saying that

"At least the knucklehead actually remembers stuff, right?"

A sweatdrop appeared on Naruto's Face mummering

"I do remember stuff Sakura… Oh that reminds me, have you heard anything from Sasuk…"

Just the mention of his name sent Sakura into a depressing mood surprisingly that didn't last too long. She rose her head up and said. "I hadn't heard from him but from my guess he is still traveling the world."

Naruto look at sky, seeing at the sun was just about to set, he asked Sakura what time it was, she placed her finger on her lip and said. " approximately, 5:30, why, what's going on?" As Hinata looked at Naruto as well, smiling at him, he just remembered that he had to do some that he almost forgot to do.

"Aww Crap!" " I Forgot to do the "thing", how could I, hey Sakura sorry for cutting this short i have to go home and set up." He looks toward Hinata and says "Meet me at my house at 7-7:30, I have a surprise."

As She Nodded her head in agreement. Naruto grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead, Hinata trying not to blush, hid her face from the people walking by, Naruto turned around and jumped atop a roof. Hinata and sakura position themselves to get a better angle at what he is doing.

"Kage-Bushin No Justu!"

as four clones of himself appear, the real naruto told the four to get the needed materials before Hinata headed to their place. As they shook their head in unison, as soon as Naruto sliced the air.. they had scattered to their destined location.

Sakura Continued walking with Hinata until she had told her she wanted to get ready to go to Naruto's place, they promise to meetup another time to talk about that "thing" they were talking about couple weeks ago.

As Hinata was walking to the Hyuuga Compound, she could see tidbits of Naruto's clones going from shop to shop she was curious as to what was he planning. She continued walking home smiling. But most importantly she couldn't forget what she had to tell him.

 **At Naruto's House*****************************************************

As Naruto was making last minute preparations, he had stopped cutting veggies to turn around and seen that the extra clones he had summoned with his Taiju Kage-Bushin No Justu working hard at cleaning the home to make everything damn near perfect for when Hinata Arrived.

As soon as Naruto and His clones made it to his household, made it inside and put the groceries on the kitchen table, he knew he had to clean the 3 bed. 2 and a half bath house, he just wanted everything near perfection for Hinata.

 **7:30 Rolled around as Hinata pressed the doorbell button at Naruto's home**

Hinata Breathed Heavily, as the door opened Naruto welcomed her into his home, as he guides her to the living room she couldn't help but think, "Why did he invite me here?"

"So how are you feeling Hinata?"

"A little sick here and there but i'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata Snapped, "I SAID YES DIDN'T I!?" She clamped her mouth shut, she apologized for about a minute straight. He gets up and sits next to her. comforting her.

"Its alright.. hey look whatever i did or said i am sorry ok?"

"No you did not do anything wrong N-Naruto-Kun, i just feel a little light headed, and hungry."

"Well if that's the case i just had finished the "surprise" i told you about."

Anticipating what he was going to say or do, without question Hinata arose and followed him to where he was taking her, he also insisted she had to close her eyes, so since hinata couldn't see, while Naruto looked at her and grinned, he couldn't help but to chuckle and think to himself "Oh goodness, she is so cute when she blushes!"

While random negative thoughts kept roaming in her head, she shook her head, and thought to herself, "If he was going to do something he would've done it by now." As she kept her positive self strong, they had stopped moving. Naruto went to the kitchen and suddenly came back.

"you can open your eyes now, and i hope its not too much."

Before Hinata was bowls of rice, ramen, plates of cooked meats, veggies, the whole nine yards, she couldn't contain her amazement.

"This is all f..for me?"

"Well of course silly!"

"R..Really you didn't have too."

"Oh stop, i love you so i do not mind one bit, oh also that reminds me." As he reached behind his back from his rear pocket, Hinata out of confusion tried to see what he is pulling out. He stopped and said " Let's eat first." She had agreed.

 **After Dinner**

As Naruto and Hinata both sighed from how delicious the food was, Hinata couldn't help but thank Naruto for the meal.

"Your welcome Hinata, anything to make you feel good."

As Hinata Blushed "T..Those are a lot of dishes…" She knew now she had to tell him what she had been holding back. "N..Naruto we need to talk."

"Ok sure.. just let me get these dishes handled and we can."

* Ten Minutes Later *

Naruto sat down next to Hinata, whose head was down, not knowing if she was sick or just sad, he proceeded to ask the following. "Hi..Hinata, what did you want to talk about?" As he tried to hold her hand. she held her hands over her face as to stop the rushing of tears from making a entrance to her face. Stunned, Naruto Instantly held her close and hugged her tightly not knowing of what she was going say or do next.

"Whats wrong… please tell me so i can at least help.. i.. i don't like seeing you cry Hinata, if theres something bothering you, let me help.

She tried to get up and head for the door to leave, but Naruto grabbed her wrist, insisting he wanted to help whatever was troubling her to cease. After She had pulled that she had sat back down next to Naruto, but couldn't muster up any kind of courage to look him in the face. So when Naruto went to hug her again.

"N..Naruto?"

"Yes..Yes Hinata, I am here for you."

" Remember that promise you made to me?"

"I'm actually hurt you think i would honestly forget something as important as that "I promise to remain by your side" was it not?"

With Hinata's head in his chest, he could feel his chest vibrating from her muffled speaking

"Hinata.. what did you say?"

She said it again but it couldn't be made out because it was still muffled

"Hinata what is it?"

"Naruto-kun… I…. I'm…"

"I'm what?" Asked Naruto waiting.

Hinata got up with tears down her face. She fixed it to when she spoke she could make out what she was trying to say as clear as the day sky.

"I'm...I'm Pregnant N..Naruto-Kun."

Silence filled the room for about a minute. While Hinata was still standing in front of Naruto with his head lowered. She asked him what was wrong but before she could finished what she was trying to say he got up and hugged her. Confused Hinata asked that was he mad.

"N..no that's not it at all, why would you think something like that?"

" I just thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore because, you know this is all so sudden and.."

" So what.. I made a promise to you and i meant it when i said i will never leave your side, this just means that i'm going to have to do better to support you and our child."

*Hinata getting teary eyed*

"Me a father, i don't know how its going to go, but, ohhh wait hold on now i remember that thing i was going to give you."

As he rustled through his back pocket, hinata was wiping her eyes, while her vision was blocked. she had seen Naruto get on one knee with little box.

"You know this actually works out in both our favor." He pulled the top of the box back, revealing a rice with a diamond that shined so brightly. Hinata just watched as her red eyes from all the crying tried to hold back the tears as she watched.

"Hinata, You are someone very special to me, without you i have no reason to be truly happy, whenever i wake up and before i fall asleep i think of things to do so that i can put a smile on your face, just knowing that im a reason for your smile, is enough to keep me a happy man. Whenever we hangout i always think to myself that im very thankful to have you in my life, i can recall all the times from when we were at the academy together, to when we rescued Hanabi together with the others, you never stopped believing in me. Well, I guess you can say, Hinata Hyuuga, You ARE WITHOUT A DOUBT MY BETTER HALF. I promise to do right by you and our child.

"So, Hinata Hyuuga, will you make me a very happy person by becoming my wife?"

As Naruto took the ring out of its little box, Hinata couldn't stop crying to give him a answer. After she told him to give her some time to wipe her tears, she had took a deep breathe.

"Y..Yes! Yes i will become your wife!"

She fell down to her knees and hugged Naruto tightly, after a few minutes, hinata sat back up on the couch, and Naruto still on his knees came close to Hinata and actually fell asleep on her stomach. As she glided her fingers through his soft yellow hair, after each time she stroked his hair she couldn't help but to look at her engagement ring.

Hours later Naruto awoke, to find himself lying on a sleeping Hinata, He got up and carried her upstairs to his room, just when he was about to lay her down, she had opened her eyes.

" Naruto?"

Before she had time to collect her thoughts, he had laid her down and gently covered her his covers, just as he was about to leave the room, she insisted they had slept together. So with that, Naruto entered the other of the bed and scooted closer to Hinata, with their hands intertwined.. Hinata Smiled and giggled.

"Honestly I can't believe it."

"Believe what Hinata?"

"That i'm going to become Hinata Uzumaki." She had then felt naruto pulling her in closer.

"I can't believe that you are going to be apart of my many treasures." Said Naruto.


End file.
